


When the little brat caught a cold

by Aintrio



Series: Something Sweet [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian's sick, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 达米安生病了，提姆是家里唯一能照顾他的人。





	

“三十九度。”提姆语气平淡地念出电子体温计显示的数字，挑眉，抬头去看那个已经蜷成一团的小家伙。

一改平日的嚣张跋扈，今天的达米安乖巧的不太寻常。就算不看体温计，仅仅从他惨白的脸色和发红的眼睛也足以判断，这天不怕地不怕生气起来连爸爸都会打的小恶魔——生病了。

达米安缩在沙发上瑟瑟发抖，怕冷似的裹紧了身上的衣服，看向提姆的眼神中少了平常不可一世的傲慢和蔑视，而绿色的瞳仁里被取而代之的是警戒和惹人心疼的不安。

这反而让提姆想捉弄他一番的心情变得更难以忍耐。

哦，尽管叫他坏蛋吧，这可是个千载难逢的机会，而一个聪明如他的侦探先生又怎么会错过如此良机。

“阿福不在家，布鲁斯和迪克又都忙着……看来今天庄园里只有我和你了，小鬼。”提姆的抱怨语气虽然看似充满了遗憾，但仍难掩他嘴角勾起的恶劣微笑，扭曲的上扬弧度甚至让达米安都浑身发毛。

“不论你在打什么鬼主意，德雷克，劝你打消这念头，”小家伙恶狠狠地威胁道，然而从他眼底流露的稍许怯意反而更大程度地刺激到了提姆的某根神经，“你会后悔——啊！”

“好了好了，别说话。”提姆毫不犹豫地打断此时达米安毫无威慑力可言的恐吓，打横抱起男孩滚烫的身体，高热的体温让提姆有一瞬间的犹豫，但很快他的嘴角又挂上了意味深长的弧度。

他在达米安耳边低声轻语，带着调笑和玩弄的味道，“不想摔下去的话，就乖乖抱紧我。”

于是下一秒他就不出所料地接收到了达米安恶狠狠的瞪视，但提姆没有对此多加理睬。十岁男孩小小的身体整个蜷缩在他怀中，感受到他高热的体温和强忍着的颤栗，面对达米安此时固执的推拒，提姆只是沉默。

怀中的小家伙胡乱扭动着挣扎，一副铁了心要逃走的模样。

“喂，病成这样就别抵抗了。”提姆皱着眉劝道，但达米安完全没有听从的意思，挣扎着想逃出他的怀抱。

提姆无奈地沉默了一会儿，捉弄的心情立刻坏了三分。

“放我下来！德雷克！我不需要你的帮助！”达米安固执地用双手抵着提姆的胸膛推搡，尽管浑身软绵绵的使不出力气，他仍然表现得和平时一样麻烦。

“你再动一下我就亲你了。”

提姆冷不丁地冒出一句，空气在瞬间冻结，达米安浑身一僵，过了好几秒他才后知后觉的产生反应。

比起预想中的强烈拒绝，出乎提姆预料的，达米安只是用无比鄙视的眼神瞪了他一眼，迟疑好久嘴里才发出低到几乎听不见的嘟囔，“你果然是变态。”

“随你怎么说。”提姆冷哼一声，他当然不会真的去亲这个小恶魔，他嫌弃，非常嫌弃。

不过这威胁的效果显然是拔群的，接下来的几分钟内，在他们从书房走向达米安房间的路上，小家伙一反常态的安静，除了偶尔蹦出的小声抱怨以外，他没有更多反抗的举动。甚至连他不听话的双手都乖乖地揪住了提姆胸前的衣襟，嗯，这的确是不小的进步，提姆暗想。

“你给我等着，德雷克，我不会放过你的。”达米安在他们终于到达他房间的瞬间碎了句嘴。

提姆闻言挑了挑眉，尽管此时他已经走到床前，但抱着达米安的动作却没有丝毫要改变的迹象，完全没有要放他下来的意思，仅仅是站在床边，和他进行无声的对峙。

也许是被过于安静的气氛吓到了，达米安低下了头避开了与他的眼神接触。

然后提姆开了口，语气十足十的高高在上。

“这是对救命恩人该说的话吗？”

达米安一听这话就炸了毛，反驳的词句眼看就要从嘴里冒出，下一秒他却毫无防备地被提姆丢进松软的床垫，厚实的被子随之盖了上来，而同时压上来的还有某个孩子气十足的青年——提姆的手撑在枕头的边缘，他上半身的阴影直接覆盖了达米安的视线，额前的碎发垂下……越靠越近，直到发梢接触到男孩滚烫的脸颊才堪堪停下。

达米安下意识地屏住了呼吸，心跳的节奏一下子盖过了周边所有的声响，似乎钟表嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音都比他心脏的鼓动慢了半拍。

视野被提姆迷人的俊脸占据，尽管不想承认，但达米安确实产生了片刻的恍惚。

两人的呼吸只相隔一指的距离，再靠近一点，提姆的嘴唇就能和他的相碰，他们的鼻尖已经顶在一起，青年温热的呼吸拂在男孩脸上，又痒又热。达米安能感到自己的体温在直线飙升，而所有的热度都不约而同地直冲大脑，他昏昏沉沉的看着眼前的青年，视线在提姆迷人的蓝眼睛和美好的嘴唇间不断游移。

——他想干什么？

达米安不敢出声，生怕对方真干出什么出格的举动。

毕竟德雷克远比他想的要难以预测。

无法理解。

德雷克对其他人，对所有人都很友善，唯独对他……总是充满了恶意和嘲弄，完全没有身为一个哥哥应有的自觉，至于他多出的七岁年龄，也好像被某人硬生生吞进了肚子似的，寻不见任何踪迹。

他最好想办法打破现在的糟糕状况。

因为他意识到提姆意义不明的目光已经移到了他的嘴唇，他的视线带着奇妙的刺痒感，仿佛能透过他伪装的镇定看透一切。大概是生怕他真的会亲上来，达米安难得的示弱了一次，找借口也好，他需要转移话题——

“我需要食物，德雷克。”

“……”

提姆眯起眼迟疑了一会儿，然后他终于慢慢站起身，随着他们的距离拉开，前一秒还笼罩着达米安的压迫感在瞬间就消失无踪。

“你想吃什么？”提姆装模作样的活动了一下手腕，嘴里不忘抱怨他，“不过我建议你控制下体重，我的手都酸了。”

再没有多余的力气跟他顶嘴，达米安扯了扯被子盖过半张脸，似乎是想掩饰被热气染红的脸颊，他低声道，“麦片粥。”

实际上他并没有什么胃口，但胃里确实难受。

起初提姆愣了一会儿，大概是惊讶于达米安乖顺的反应。但几秒后，他决定什么也不说，只是安静地点点头。

 

 

※※※※

 

 

面对递到自己嘴边的勺子，达米安脸上是大写的拒绝。

“我可以自己吃。”

提姆挑了挑眉，脸上写满了怀疑，“是吗？”

似乎是想证明他依然保存着足够的自理能力，达米安伸手想接过提姆手中的勺子，不料却反被对方空闲的另一只手扣住手腕。

青年摇了摇头，手掌顺着去摸达米安的手心，那里的温度烫得惊人。而稍一碰触，男孩的表情就出现了极为敏感的变化。

“这种时候还逞强就太难看了。”提姆冷声道，“你最好乖乖听我的，不然一口都没得吃。”

一个“滚”字差点就要滑出嘴边，被达米安硬生生憋了回去。

尽管额头的青筋跳的厉害，但面对此时此刻的情景，内心再有不甘，达米安也终是放弃了挣扎。

任由德雷克的手握着勺子给他喂麦片粥……这种耻辱他可不想体会第二次。

不会有第二次的。

被人发现自己生病已经够糟了，偏偏还是德雷克这蠢货。

勺子刚接触到达米安的嘴唇，猫舌头的男孩立刻扭过头表示拒绝，“你想烫死我吗！德雷克！”

“……”提姆的嘴角抽搐了两秒。

然后青年很不耐烦地收回手，对着勺子吹了吹，确定不烫以后再度递到了达米安嘴边。

提姆的眼神清清楚楚的写着：乖乖咽下去，否则——

达米安依然是满脸的不情不愿，但还是张开嘴咬住了勺子。

“难吃。”

嚼了半天才咽下第一口，达米安皱着眉扭过头就给了个差评。

“……”

“不吃算了。”

提姆说完就要拿走手中的碗，达米安却突然伸手拽住他。

“……吃。”

 

 

※※※※

 

 

等一碗粥终于全部下肚，达米安打了个饱嗝，上下眼皮很快就开始打架。在他迷迷糊糊就要睡着的时候，额前突如其来地一凉，有什么冷冰冰的东西贴上了他的额头，直觉告诉他是退烧片一类的东西。

眼睛挣扎着张开一条缝，眼前的人影模糊，意识也跟着迷迷糊糊。

那人影替他掖了被子，站起身作势要走。

达米安心下一急，从被子中伸出手，抓住了那人的袖口。

“别走……”他听到自己沙哑的嗓音。

对方似乎愣住了。

然后他坐在床边，握住了达米安滚烫的手。

那个人什么都没说。

从他被握住的手上传来了源源不断的安心感，这让一向好强的达米安一时忘了自己习惯性的逞强，对其他人主动示弱的次数可能在他十年的人生，甚至未来更久的时间内都掐指可数。他被睡意打败仅仅是两秒后的事，意识在逐渐远去——

也许等病好了，他会跳起来打德雷克一顿，然后警告他这件事一个字都不许再提。

但是现在……他只想忘记所有的不快，好好睡一觉。

——希望梦里没有德雷克那个混蛋。

 

 

 **END**  


End file.
